This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The acute respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS) is one of the most important causes for morbidity and mortality in intensive care medicine. It can be the sequel of numerous diseases like mechanical ventilation, sepsis and trauma. The syndrome is characterized by an inflammatory reaction that leads to a breakdown of the alveolar-capillary barrier, resulting in an influx of fluid and proteins from the blood into the alveolar space. The exact mechanism of the inflammatory reaction is still incompletely understood. Numerous clinical and experimental trials have been made in order to improve the understanding and evaluate possible treatment options of this disease state. METHODS: The proposed study focuses on the evaluation of alveloar type II cells from animal models of ARDS compared to control samples. After protein labeling for quantitative analysis, separation by chromatography, filtration and electrophoresis, LC-MS-MS mass spectrometry is used to analyze the proteome in both groups in order to identify protein markers of disease. Content changes are further evaluated by immunoassays. So far alterations after mechanical ventilation with different tidal volumes and liver ischemia have been evaluated and published.